


The Blue of Night

by Aisuryuu



Series: Collab AU Spin-off's [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Green and Melona have a sibling type of relationship, Green drops an F-bomb, Green/Blue & Melona, Melona is a friend's trainersona, Or if you just want it to be, possibly shippy with reader if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: Just a late night encounter in the Wild Area
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Reader
Series: Collab AU Spin-off's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044306
Kudos: 1





	The Blue of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for the punny title.
> 
> I didn't set out to make this a reader insert fic. But it sort of gave me the vibes when I was near the end so... yeah? Also why I used the "&" instead of the "/" for Green + Reader.
> 
> And as a preface, this version of Green is from an AU I'm working on with FizzyBubbleTea and Melona is their trainersona. It's not out yet because it's WIP. This is also more like an off-shoot of the AU rather than part of it. Just putting that out there.

It’s late at night and it’s Xerneas turn for a bit of grooming and fresh air tonight. Green chose the Wild Area, the Lake of Outrage more specifically. It tends to be one of the quieter areas, and with the stronger pokemon there are far fewer chances of running into inexperienced trainers.

He’s in the brushing portion of their routine when Xernes is suddenly more alert. Not taking any chances, Green releases Volcarona who is displeased to be out in the middle of the night but prepares herself for battle if need be.

Around the corner down near the stone circle a young trainer appears. They gasp seeing Xerneas and are pressing a palm against the rock wall watching in wonder.

Green motions for Volcarona to relax so she does, but slowly begins to rise and fly around above Xerneas and keep an eye on their surroundings.

Watching the trainer out of the corner of his eye Green doesn’t pause in his brushing, “It’s the middle of the night, little trainer. Shouldn’t you be resting at camp?”

Backing closer to the wall with one palm still pressed to its surface, she raised a loose fist to her chest and tilts her head down but looking up at them partway up the hill through her lashes, voice soft and hesitant, “I... saw something unfamiliar over the crest of the hill here while I was biking on Hammerlocke Hills...”

Green gives her a crooked smile and stops his brushing to turn his attention to her, “Ah, so you came to investigate?”

She nods.

Green’s smile turns more warm, “Sorry. This is Xerneas” he pockets the brush and pats the pokemon’s back lightly, “They’re from Kalos actually. They decided to come travel with me. They aren’t on the list for the Galar region so I don’t usually let people see them much but...”

She cautiously steps closer, fist still on her chest but she pulls her hand from the rock wall, “but...?”

Green pets Xerneas, “They seem okay with you. Want to come and help me brush their fur out?”

Xerneas prances a bit in place, huffing and tossing it’s head a little. Green laughs and pats it’s back, “okay, maybe not.” He turns his attention back to her, “But if you come closer and hold out your hand they should let you show your palm it can inspect,” he turns to Xerneas and mumbles in Kalosian to them.

Xerneas lowers their head and watches the trainer carefully, but not low enough to appear threatening with its antlers.

The trainer looks between Xerneas and Green.

Nodding he adds, “Just move slowly”

She nods. Slowly extending her hand out she presents her palm and carefully approaches.

Xerneas snorts and keeps it’s eyes on the trainer, but allows the approach without making a move.

When she’s about two feet away Xerneas prances again and Green holds out his hand, “Okay, close enough.”

The trainer gulps and is about to pull her hand back, looking disappointed.

Green shakes his head, “No, what I mean is hold your position. Let Xerneas come to you on their own terms.”

Swallowing she nods, holds her position, and works up her courage to present herself more confidently.

It takes a beat but Xerneas keeps it’s head down and slowly approaches to sniff her palm.

Beaming the trainer shoots Green a huge grin, eyes sparkling.

Folding his arms Green grins, “Yeah, that’s it. See? No big deal.”

Xerneas left it’s head low enough to be stroked by the trainer. Green has gone back to brushing.

The trainer is mesmerized by Xerneas until Green shook them out of it.

Laughing lightly he reminisces, “You bring back memories of someone I knew when I was starting out as a trainer.”

“Really?”

He smiles, “Yeah...”

She gets a bit self conscious and looks away, flushing.

Green chuckles and adds, “just a little” he makes a gesture holding his index and thumb close but not touching.

“Um...”

“Hm?”

“A-are you from Kalos, then...?”

Green laughs, “Oh! No. I did live there a few years though.” He pats Xerneas, “I travel around so I figured Xerneas here just wanted to see other places.”

Xerneas stamps, tosses their head, and snorts before turning to nudge the side of Green’s face with it’s muzzle. Green laughs and reaches up to hold the pokemon’s head, “You saying I’m wrong?”

The trainer giggles, “I think you are!”

Green sighs but keeps smiling, stroking Xerneas neck, “Okay then, _God of Life” he adds mockingly_.

The trainer squeaks raising their hands to cover their mouth as she stumbles back, causing Volcarona to flutter closer circling above them.

“G-god?!”

Green looks sheepish and rubs the back of his neck, “Oh... uh yeah. They can be known as that too. They’re one of the Kalos Legendaries. Now you see why I was so shocked they wanted to travel with me?”

Starry eyed the trainer flits around admiring Xerneas from every angle, not noticing Volcarona following close behind them.

~*~

“Well... it’s about time I get going. You should set up camp at least. It’s really late now” Green pulled out Xerneas Pokeball.

“Ah...!” She’s fidgeting glancing between Xerneas and Green.

“Oh? You want to see them again, maybe?” He gives her a knowing smirk and has one hand on his hips the other holding the pokeball out at chest height.

She nods rapidly.

“Okay. How about this. We exchange numbers and I can call you up next time I’m planning to groom Xerneas. Sound good?”

“Yeah!”

“Just... promise me it’s only you. No bringing anyone else, okay?”

“Really...?”

Green gives her a sad smile resting a palm on Xerneas side, “Yeah, sorry. Xerneas isn’t overly fond of being around too many strangers I’m afraid.”

She sighs, “Guess that’s why you’re all the way out here in the middle of the night then...” trailing off she turns her gaze to Xerneas.

Green snaps his fingers drawing her attention and then points to her, “Exactly!”

She grins and her Rotom Phone flies out, “Deal.”

Green's own Rotom Phone flies up, “Great!”

~*~

She hops on her bike and is peddling away when Green returns Xerneas.

He’s just pulled out Volcorana’s ball when he hears an exclamation that has him snap his fingers to Volcorana and run towards the direction the trainer went.

Fluttering beside him they turn the corner and see the trainer looking at her Rotom phone just at the water’s edge.

“What? Did something happen?!” Green stops just a foot away from her and the water’s edge. Volcorana is flying up and circling around to take in the surroundings.

Red faced the trainer turns to Green and points at him, “Don’t tell me you’re Green from Kanto!”

Green blinks and he just stares wide-eyed at her open mouthed, “Eh…?”

“So of course you’re not from Kalos! Why didn’t you say anything!”

Green deflates and gestures to Volcorana, who seems irritated but flies higher but more slowly surveying the area again. Sighing leaning to one side and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other on his hip he gives her a frustrated expression, “Don’t scare me like that, you made me think-”

“Oh don’t change the subject-!”

Green raises an eyebrow at her and drops his hand from his neck, “I didn’t think it was important? You were interested in Xerneas anyway. What’s your problem?”

She huffs and turns away from him, “I guess I’m more upset with myself.”

Green chuckles, “I don’t see why.”

She looks over her shoulder and shoots him a narrow-eyed pout, “You do happen to be famous, you realize that, right?”

Green rolls his eyes and shrugs, “Oh not for anything important. So what if I happen to be world renowned Professor Oak’s grandson? We’re not exactly alike if you haven't noticed.”

She frowns, “I mean… I don’t know the Professor so, I can’t tell.”

Green waves dismissively between them, “So what difference does it make. None.”

She huffs, “You’re also well-known as a trainer! Don’t you think I’d be more interested in that being one myself?”

Green fights back a smirk but can’t stop the jab before it leaves his mouth, “Oh~? Sorry to say I either haven’t been here long enough to know who you are, or you’re not famous enough outside of Galar for me to have heard of you.” He winces and coughs into his fist turning his gaze to the rock wall beside them.

Slapping her palm to her face the trainer sighs, “Oh Arceus. I didn’t mean that but I can tell you put your foot in your mouth.” When she drags her hand down her face and closes her eyes doing some kind of gesture with her hand over her chest as she inhales deeply and exhales slowly. She pauses a moment before opening her eyes again and looking up at him smirking, “Is that more like the real you, then?”

Green narrows his eyes at her and tenses up, “What’s that mean?”

She gives him a very false feeling smile and her eyes close, “Oh, I mean you were pleasant enough earlier-”

He rolls his eyes.

“-but it did feel a little hollow or just…” she makes a wheeling motion with her hand as her face scrunches in thought.

Green sighs and tilts his head to the side as he folds his arms and leans to one side, looking up at Volcorana’s lazy flight above them.

“I dunno. But it didn’t quite feel authentic.”

Green shrugs closing his eyes and frowning, “Well thank you _so much_ ,” there’s a bite to his words now, “for your _insightful criticism_. I’ll keep it in mind next time.” He opens his eyes and smirks at her.

Smirking back she puts a hand on her hip, “Yeah, somehow that just seems right.”

Green rolls his eyes and drops his arms, “I’ll take that as you’re satisfied.” He raises his fingers to his mouth and makes a sharp whistle to Volcorana.

The moth reacts to his whistle immediately and he raises her pokeball to return her as she’s flying back to him.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

As he’s walking away she calls out to him with a mocking tone, “Thank you for coming to my rescue, hero!”

Full body cringing stops Green in his tracks, raising his hand to her over his shoulder he replies with, “Nah, that’s Red you may be looking for!”

He can hear her still laughing as the sound of her bike going over the water carries her away.

~*~

It was a rare occurrence that Green and Melona’s schedules matched up. So as they’ve gotten used to since days in Alola together they set up a hang out in their time off. Flexing their Kalosian for an added measure of comfort in the new region, as well as a secure feeling of some privacy that any eavesdroppers might not be privy to their conversation. Melona was in their “hipster” time off attire so as not to be easily recognized.

Melona folds their arms and gives him a hooded stare, “I swear to Arceus, Green. You truly are a hoe.”

Green leans away from them in his seat next to them on the bench, “The fuck?!”

Melona grins and leans towards him, “I mean you are going around setting up dates with random unsuspecting girls after all~”

Green snorts and waves dismissively at them, “It is _so_ not like that. As I said it was Xerneas she’s interested in. Not me. How did you even hear about this anyway?”

Pulling back Melona has a smug look on their face as they sit straighter, “I wouldn’t count on you to be able to know that for sure. And I have my ways~ I’d say just the fact that you’re showing off with Xerneas speaks volumes about how you’re trying to convince yourself more than me.”

Green narrows his eyes at them before he flips them off and stands up to leave.

Calling out to him in Unovian Melona’s saccharine tone follows him, “I had such a lovely time, Green! I can’t wait until our next date!”

Green clenches his jaw as this draws onlookers to gawk. He facepalms and starts walking _faster_ and shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna send out big thanks to Fizzy for always encouraging and enabling me to write just about any idea I happen to share.  
> Also thanks to Aph (and Fizzy) for inspiring to read more reader insert stuff, and then attempt to write it myself *fist bump* keep it real fam


End file.
